Response Sequences
The Response Sequences are the clips that are played as the Pontypandy Fire Service are getting ready to leave the station and respond to an emergency. Description In Series 1-4 and Series 6 onwards the response sequences are short and almost non-existent, however in Series 5 they are usually pretty long. Series 1-4 In Series 1-4 everyone would get on board Jupiter, and whoever would be driving Jupiter would say to Station Officer Steele "All present and correct sir!", to confirm that everyone was aboard. Steele would reply "Right, let's go!" and off they'd go. Series 5 In Series 5 the response sequences are the longest in the series, with various clips being combined to make the sequence, however some episodes like Twist of Fate have very short response sequences, going from the bell being sounded to pulling out in a matter of seconds. In addition Venus was added as an occasional part of the response sequence. Series 6-present In Series 6 onwards the response sequences are, as mentioned above, almost non-existent, with whoever responding simply sliding down the pole, jumping in the correct vehicle and setting off. Trivia *A unique theme plays during a response sequence, almost always the same from series to series. This theme is known by fans as the "Rescue Theme". It was originally composed for Series 1-4, then remade for Series 5 and again for Series 6 onwards. *While Sam (or whoever happened to be driving Jupiter) would always say "All present and correct sir!" and Steele would reply "Right, let's go!" in Series 1-4, in Series 5 no dialogue is spoken during the entire sequence, except at the start when the call is received. *Before the sequence starts in Series 1-4 the bell usually sounds first, however in Series 5 onwards the bell is set off by personnel at the fire station itself, which usually signals the start of the sequence. *In Series 1-3's response sequences the exact same video is used for every single one, and were reshot for Series 4 due to the higher quality of the episodes, however Series 5 pieces together a number of different clips, including Sam, Elvis, and Penny sliding down the pole, Jupiter turning on the turntable, the turntable control panel's lever being flipped, and everyone getting in their respective vehicles. **Even though Series 1-4's response sequences all use the same video for every single episode, the dialogue was re-recorded for each one. *Tom Thomas has his own response sequence with his own theme in Series 5, but much like the standard response sequences are very short and almost non-existent from Series 6 onwards. Occasionally however he responds with the rest of the crew during the standard response sequence. Gallery File:The_bell_in_the_origina.jpeg|The bell in Series 1-4 during a response sequence File:The_bell_in_season_5.jpeg|The bell in Series 5 during a response sequence as well as in the intro File:The_bell_in_the_CGI_series.jpeg|The bell in Series 6-Heroes Of The Storm during a response sequence as well as in the intro File:Wallaby_1.jpg|Tom walking to Wallaby 1 carrying his helmet in Series 5 during a response sequence Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Fireman Sam Topics